Euro Demo 42 (OUKPSM42)
Overview The 42nd issue of OUKPSM. Released in January 1999 (cover-dated February 1999). Interface Info Interface Background: The Rotating Machine (Blue) Number of Icons: 9 Selection Style: Single (L/R, M) Background Music: #2 ('95-'99, Harry Holmwood) Playables * Cool Boarders 3 * Devil Dice * Max Power Racing * Metal Gear Solid * S.C.A.R.S. * V2000 Videos * Disney/Pixar's A Bug's Life (movie trailer) * Metal Gear Solid Net Yaroze (Hall of Fame Compilation) # Total Soccer Yaroze # Blitter Boy # Mah Jongg # Haunted Maze # Pushy II # Psychon # Hover Car Racing # Gravitation (v1.3) # Rocks 'n' Gems # The Incredible Coneman # Terra Incognita # Bouncer 2 # Clone # Between the Eyes Trivia * This has both the playable demo and the video of Metal Gear Solid, which means this is a MGS-oriented release. * This demo alongside Euro Demo 02/99, among demo players, has made famous for it's Net Yaroze Hall of Fame Compilation. * This contains an unused playable, which is MUSIC, supposedly the MUSIC Data from the next issue, but it was scrapped at the last moment. * This demo along with #43 and #44 all share the same interface theme and background music. * The Hall of Fame Compilation is just a list of all Net Yaroze games: from #26 (Between The Eyes (Tunnel, Beta version), when Net Yaroze was debuted as a homebrew playable, to #41 (Total Soccer Yaroze). * This is also the introduction to the full version of Between The Eyes. * Second appearance of a new Australian Disc layout. * Last PSM UK disc produced in 1998. * The UK version of this disc has a copyright year of 1999 on its label, despite the disc being produced at the end of 1998 (but released in early 1999). * The 13th Issue of the Official Swedish PlayStation Magazine released in January 1998 lists Apocalypse, Dodgem Arena, Player Manager 98-99 and WWF Warzone as Playables, as well as Warzone 2100 as a Rolling Demo in this disc, but were not included for various reasons: ** Because the icon limit is 12, in which having 10 playables if the unused Music playable is discounted, and three rolling demos plus the Yaroze compilation, making it 13, is not enough to fit everything in one single icon list. ** Apocalypse already had technical troubles to be included in various OPM demo discs, in which it had been scrapped numerous times, until finally ending up in various non-SCEE demo discs, with the one featured in PlayStation Zone CD Vol. 3 likely the version that was intended to be included in the OPM demo discs, with the version featured on the Chester Square-produced demo discs being based on its seperate disc version. ** Dodgem Arena probably would have been the only game from publisher Project-Two Interactive to have a playable demo made. ** It appears that besides being already featured in a couple of US demo discs, such as Disc 12 of the Official U.S. PlayStation Magazine, as well as Interactive CD Sampler 8, WWF Warzone was likely planned to be featured in various PAL demo discs, with this one included, before it was scrapped for unknown reasons and the playable itself ended up being a US only, with the full game having been relased in both regions. ** It seemed that besides being featured on the Chester Square-produced Station 5 demo disc, it was also planned to be featured on some SCEE demo discs, but has been likely scrapped due to (possibly) the 12-icon limit. ** Warzone 2100 was probably going to have either a Rolling Demo or trailer video included on a PAL demo disc, before this was scrapped for an unknown reason, while a playable of the game did end up being featured on various demo discs both SCEE and Third-Party-produced. Gallery FUTICONS42.png|The aformentioned unused playable (MUSIC). Category:Demo Disc Category:UK Category:Demo Discs with unused content